The Rescuers Mystic Saga: Operation Armeggedon
by shadowfax1991
Summary: Bernard and Bianca receive a call from JC-a 18 year old boy who possesses supernatural powers-who had been kidnapped for his powers. Note: events take place at least 1 year before The Rescuers 3: The Great Adventure
1. Chapter 1: Fight and Flight

Chapter One: Fight and Flight

In Canada, at the Anime Convention in Ottawa, an 18 year old male named Jesse Cartledge wandered through the crowds looking for a particular booth. He pulled out a map of the convention hall; he instantly located where he was and then scanned it for the booth he was looking for.

"JC?" asked a voice with a German Accent.

Jesse lowered the map and saw three uniformed men who each had an Uzi 9mm, in one fluid motion he turned and sprinted off with surprising speed as the Officers opened fire as everyone ducked for cover. As Jesse rounded a corner he saw five more Officers boxing him in, as they opened fire on Jesse he erected an invisible force field deflecting their fire, then he sent out a piercing signal that disabled them as he punched a hole in the wall with amazing strength that led to the outside street.

He started to run towards the hotel that he was staying at and he didn't stop running till he reached the entrance, as he entered the room he was staying in he heard the name 'Bianca' in his head but he shook it off as nothing, he quickly packed his bags and then shrunk them down to the size of a USB stick and then placed them into his laptop case.

He then jumped out the window and shot off down the fire escape, he ran for a half hour before collapsing on a park bench, he was mopping his brow when he heard a squeaking sound, he looked down and saw a white mouse who had it's tail trapped under a stone.

Jesse cupped the mouse in his hands and then he moved the stone carefully of its tail with his mind, he then released the next to the bench but it didn't scraper. The two of them locked eyes for a second when 'THK' a tranquilizer dart hit Jesse in the back of the neck, he instantly fell into a deep sleep and the mouse quickly climbed into his Lap Top case as two burly German Officers approached him.

"Looks like he'll be out for a while Heilter" said the shorter man.

"Ja' Hoffmen" said the tall Heilter, "let's just get him to the facility in Alaska".

Two hours later a German Helicopter was flying past Mt. Logan, the mouse quickly jumped out onto a waiting Albatross that flew him down to a comm. Station marked Rescue Aid Society Relay Station, the Radio mouse started the tap out Morse code about the situation to an RAS radio outpost in Seattle.

A mouse dressed in an old army Uniform relayed the message to San Francisco, however a human radio operator received the message but was distracted by the football game, three mice in identical Jerseys typed a short code so that the message red: RAS…RAS…ATTENTION, BOY KIDDNAPPED IN OTOWA CANADA, TRANSFERRED TO PLAME ALASKA, IMEDEIATE ACTION REQUIRED', they then entered in 'RELAY TO NEWYORK'.

The message instantly left the station and relayed through Los Angles, Denver, St. Louis, Chicago, and Washington DC before arriving at the Rescue Aid Society HQ in the United Nation Building.

As soon as the Rescue Aid Society got the message, a meeting was called. A Rescue Aid Society Telegraph Mouse got the message in his telegraph office, high up in a secret chamber in the second floor of the Rescue Aid Society Main Hall, & called over the loudspeaker, "Code red, code red!! Attention, all Rescue Aid Society delegates, all delegates please report immediately to the main assembly hall. This is an emergency meeting. I repeat, this is a Code Red emergency meeting!"

As the Rescue Aid Society Telegraph Mouse's voice boomed across the building, all the mice delegates scurried down the downspout leading to the entrance, & entered the Main Hall, one by one. The meeting of the year was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Timing

Chapter 2: Bad Timing

That afternoon, the Chairmouse of the Rescue Aid Society banged his gavel on the spool-of-thread used for a makeshift podium in the Rescue Aid Society Main Hall. He was wearing a comfortable blue coat, complete with golden buttons at the tails, blue trousers, a purple shirt, a pink tie, & a glass monocle. His tan moustache, whiskers, & buckteeth made him look rather distinguished. The Rescue Aid Society had a spool-of-thread podium, matchbox-desks, a Mickey Mouse watch-clock, a tapestry of the Rescue Aid Society founder, Euripides Mouse, a book-platform, flags, pencil-steps, & walnut-shell chairs.

Mice from every country entered the Main Hall. The mice delegates entered the room & found their seats. They were having a meeting about JC. The mice started to clamour, and then calmed down. The Chairmouse kept banging his gavel to restore order, for the delegates resumed clamouring, & they calmed down again.

The Chairmouse said, "Order! Order! An 18 year old boy has been abducted! And we only have little information of him so far."

"And what, my good chap, is this information?" asked the British Delegate.

"He's from Australia and he's, what people referred to as in myth, a Mystic" replied the Chairmouse.

The mice delegates started to clamour in protest.

"Wait a second!" called the Australian Delegate, the room instantly fell silent "there's only one human boy from my country that would be referred as a Mystic, he's name is JC".

"There are only two mice I can think of that can take a task as…mystical as this" said the Chairmouse as Bernard and Bianca entered "and speak of the Devils".

"Sorry we're late Sir" said Bernard "we were just going over some wedding plans"

"Understandable" said the Chairmouse "but to matters at hand, there's been an abduction in Canada but the abductors fled with the abductee to Alaska so you need to move out tonight"

"T-t-t-tonight?" stuttered Bernard glancing at a calendar that read 'March, 13, Friday', the Chairmouse groaned.

"Bernard, you've got to let go of these superstitions" said Bianca,

"If only" said Bernard "I'm not going anywhere tonight".

Meanwhile up in Alaska, JC awoke in a strange white room with a bed and wardrobe, he stared down at himself, and saw that he was wearing white cotton clothes. He approached one of the walls and punched it hard, but he only succeeded in nearly breaking his hand. He then looked up towards a security camera and he knew that he was being watched so he sat down on the bed and concentrated on the name 'Bianca'.

Back at the RAS, Bianca heard JC's Voice in her head saying her name, she became dizzy and woozy, Bernard noticed this "Bianca are you ok?" he asked, she didn't answer but she then collapsed hardly moving at all, several mice stood up in shock and some tried to revive her.

In her mind she saw JC Floating in Front of her,

"Bianca, you can see me, but I can't see you, I'm JC and I'm being held in some Facility somewhere"

"You're in Alaska" said Bianca

"This is bad, I need help getting out and you're my only hope so get me out so you best get here ASAP" said JC "so now I'll close this connection in order for you to organise my unofficial release"

Bianca then suddenly came to, "Bianca are you alright?" asked Bernard

"He spoke to me" she said as she was being helped up,

"Who?" asked the Chairmouse

She didn't answer but she stared at the file that he was holding and explained what she had witnessed,

"Oh my" the Chairmouse said with a worried look.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Help

Chapter 3: Unexpected Help

Later, back at their new Porcelain Pagoda, Bernard and Bianca were packing for the trip up to the Alaskan mountains, however there was the problem of Bianca's over packing that reminded Bernard about their first mission together, he was about to go up and help her when there was a sharp rapping on the door.

Bernard just stood at the foot of the stairs staring at the front door, the sharp knock came again and this time Bianca called "see who that is will you darling?", Bernard slowly approached the door and opened it, standing in the door way, laden with several suitcases and boxes was a mouse who looked similar to Bianca but was slightly taller and muscular.

"Relative of yours Bianca, I think" called Bernard,

Bianca immediately came down the stairs and looked towards the newcomer,

"Sunflora!" she exclaimed rushing forward and hugging her,

"been a long time hasn't it" said Sunflora.

Bernard stared at both at them with his mouth hanging open until he said "have I missed something", Bianca and Sunflora separated and stared at Bernard,

"Sunflora is my closest cousin and bridesmaid for the wedding" said Bianca

"oh, that's right" said Bernard,

"Figured out who the best mans going to be?" asked Sunflora,

"not yet, but we're getting there" said Bianca,

"just looking for the right mouse" said Bernard.

Bianca suddenly looked alarmed " Bernard, we have to get to Albatross Airlines immediately", Bernard stared around at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11pm,

"what's all this about?" asked Sunflora,

"a boy has been kidnapped and was taken to Alaska" said Bianca,

Bernard ran up the stairs to grab Bianca's suitcase but there were at least 6 of them "Bianca, which suitcase has all your winter gear?" called Bernard,

"in the blue one darling" she replied and he grabbed it and practically ran down the stairs with it.

"let me come with you" said Sunflora "I can be really helpful",

Bernard thought that it was a bad idea but Bianca thought that they could use Sunflora's strength and that it would be a perfect opportunity for her and Bernard to get to know each other,

"Of course Sunflora, you can come with us" said Bianca before Bernard could open his mouth, "great, may I take those" said Sunflora pointing towards the 5 suitcases,

"don't trouble yourself, I'll do it" said Bernard

"Oh, It's no trouble" said Sunflora grabbing their suitcases before they could react "I've gotten stronger since we've last seen each other" she added to Bianca.

Bernard stared after Sunflora as she strode out side "how long 'has' it been since you last saw her?" He asked, "oh, around 24 years ago" Bianca answered casually as she followed Sunflora out the door, Bernard just stood there unsure that what just happened was real,

"Hey Bernard" called Sunflora "are you coming or what?"

"Coming, coming" replied Bernard proceeding out the door as Bianca was telling Sunflora about their adventures to Devil's Bayou and Mugwump, Australia, sometime later they arrived at Albatross Airlines and were greeted by an albatross who wore modernised fighter helmet and goggles along with a grey scarf, "welcome to Albatross Airlines" he said,

"Hello there, my name is Bianca and we need to get to the Alaskan mountains immediately" she said

"Bianca?" the albatross said "the Bianca? Man, it's finally good to meet you, Orville and Wilber never stop talking about you and Bernard, name's Neil after..."

"Neil Armstrong" interrupted Sunflora "the first human to walk on the moon",

"Exactly" said Neil "say, are going after that Mystic that Heilter captured?"

"That's right, how did you know?" asked Bernard,

"My nephew Orville is in that area and he heard it from my sister Amelia" replied Neil.

"So, you know Orville?" enquired Bianca,

"Yes that's all good and that but we really need to leave immediately" said Bernard,

"He's right" said Sunflora.

Then, Neil got them ready for their flight. He got the sardines' can-plane seat & strapped it to himself with belts. He put on his goggles & fastened his scarf. Then, the mice & Neil went outside, onto the runway. Neil got out an Albatross Airlines ramp, & placed it by his side.

The mice got ready to climb the ramp & jump onto Neil's back. Bernard grabbed all the bags & made his way up the ramp first. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14? Hey Neil, why are there 14 steps on this? there are usually 13 steps on these ramps" he said surprised,

"That's because I'm slightly bigger than Orville and Wilber" said Neil,

"Oh? That explains that" muttered Bernard.

Bianca, Bernard & Sunflora climbed into the sardines can-plane seat, and Bianca, Bernard & Sunflora cranked the key on the sardines can together!

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard, folks! Fasten your seatbelts! No smoking. Just sit back & leave the driving to me!" said Neil, who then gave a chuckle. In the sardines can, Bernard buckled Bianca's seatbelt, and then Sunflora buckled up.

Neil put down his goggles, lowered his wing flaps, & shook his tail feathers. He ran across the runway, flapped his wings, & jumped off the ramp. Neil jumped off the ramp, & dove off the Pan-Am building, & down toward the streets, full of traffic and pulled up around the level of the third floor.

"Goodnight, Bernard! Goodnight, Sunflora" Bianca said sweetly & she kissed her husband goodnight. The mice closed their eyes, & fell asleep as Neil kept flying to Alaska.

Bernard tiptoed his fingers toward Bianca's neck. He tiptoed his fingers up Bianca's neck, tiptoed his fingers around Bianca's neck, & wrapped his arm around Bianca's neck. He brought her close, & cuddled her. "Goodnight, Bianca, Sunflora" he said. The mice would definitely have a peaceful slumber with good dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside Job

Chapter 4: Inside Job

JC stood in the middle of an arena with eyes shut standing with his back to a viewing dome where Heilter, Hoffman, a Russian General and several scientists watched JC standing, waiting for his trials to begin, "you see _Herr General,_ JC is the most powerful mystic we've found, as he's been on the run from us for 8 years" said Hoffman,

"I'll believe it when I see it" said the General harshly,

"Leave Hoffman alone, General" said Heilter in his oily German voice "begin the trials".

One of the scientists pressed a button on the control panel and several doors opened up inside the arena and over 1 hundred soldiers marched out towards JC who hadn't seemed to notice, the soldiers opened fire on JC and he somersaulted over the incoming fire and into the group behind him and opened up some impressive martial arts moves.

After the soldiers were defeated, a second scientist press another button and several tanks rolled out along with hellfire missile troopers, one trooper opened fire on JC and JC dodged every shot just from bending at his knees with precision timing,

"Matrix Bullet-Time dodge, eh?" enquired the General,

"I knew you'd be pleased" said Heilter,

Suddenly all hellfire missiles flew towards JC with an accompaniment of tank shells, however they all stopped in their tracks just one second before impact, then turned and flew back towards their firers, a ring of explosions surrounded JC as he glanced up towards the viewing dome and said in a loud clear voice "next!"

Heilter told one of his men to return JC to his cell and the scientists to reactivate the 'Mystic Negation Field',

"I'm impressed Heilter, how long till you can extract and synthesise his Mystic DNA?" asked the General,

"If he's willing to co-operate, 2 weeks" Heilter replied.

JC, meanwhile, was in his cell staring at the mirror when a white mouse came out and rubbed it's face against his hand "oh, it's you" he said lightly stroking it's head, he then saw that the mouse had a note tied around it's back so JC untied it, it said 'JC, I can't say much in-case this note is intercepted, 2 allied agents are coming to free tomorrow night, more details later, please send a reply with this mouse ASAP, a friend'.

JC stared at the note, then at the mouse, and then at the camera, he quickly grabbed a pen and wrote 'message received, will await further details, send map of the ventilation system with next note, JC' he retied the note to the mouse and it scarpered away through the vents, 3 minutes later it came to a miniature office where a ebony black mouse was receiving orders from the R.A.S. HQ.

The white mouse untied the note and put on a fuchsia gown, "I see your back Elise" said the black mouse,

"I try to please Shultz" said Elise passionately, unfurling the note,

"What does the return note say?" he asked,

"'Message received, will await further details, send map of the ventilation system with next note, JC'" she read "say were are those maps of the vents"

"Bottom cabinet drawer" said Shultz as Elise pulled out the plans, he then got up and said "we need to copy these, one for JC and one for Bernard and Bianca",

"Not exactly, you could meet them at the ventilation entrance and guide them to JC's cell" she said,

"Mmm, but why would JC want plans for the Ventilation System" pondered Shultz,

"Well he is a Mystic" said Elise "he could have the ability to alter his size"

"Yes but with the 'Mystic Negation Field' active he wouldn't have access to any of his abilities" argued Shultz "unless we can arrange a power cut-out when Bernard and Bianca are here, he could meet them midway".

Elise smiled passionately with a hint of impishness "I'll go back and give him the details and the plans" she said, writing the instructions down as Shultz copied the ventilation maps.

"Palmer mountain tower, Palmer mountain tower, this is albatross flight 1-7 advising ETA at 10pm tomorrow night, over" came Neil's over the radio

Shultz grabbed the microphone and said "fight 1-7, ETA confirmed, over and out".

Elise removed her gown and tied the new note and map around her waist and scampered off back to JC's cell, "I'll be back soon dear" she said,

"I'll be waiting" replied Shultz returning to the radio.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakout

Chapter 5: Breakout

During the time that JC waited for the escape committee, he had been through 3 more demonstrations for Generals from the Middle East, Japan and China, he also was brought to a medical room for what they called a blood test. However JC wasn't fooled for a minute because whilst in Brazil 7 years ago he overheard Heilter explaining to Hoffman why they were after him.

After the failed attempt of extracting blood they threw him back into his cell, were he re-read the message that arrived the previous night: 'three agents are arriving around 10pm tomorrow night, at the same time some contacts at the local power station will cut the power to the facility, however the facilities back-up generators will be up and running immediately after the power cut, fortunately one generator isn't enough to power the entire system so there are three generators, it take all three to power the 'Mystic Negation Field' so you'll have a window of 45 minutes to escape'.

JC stared at the clock on the wall that read 9:42pm, then at the vent and then at the camera.

Meanwhile over Palmer, Bernard, Bianca and Sunflora were preparing for a landing at Palmer Mountain Aerial Control "we're 10 minutes out" Neil called to the mice, Bernard was putting on a second jacket,

"now what's that for?" asked Sunflora over the wind,

"I'm getting ready in case we have another Albatross Airline landing" he replied,

"Don't worry, I trained during the Vietnam War as a courier for the Australian troops" called Neil as he descended towards Mt Palmer "so I can land like every other bird, here we go" he said as he banked towards the mountain facility, "Palmer mountain tower, Palmer mountain tower, this is albatross flight 1-7, ETA is now 10 minutes, over"

"Flight 1-7 this is Palmer Mountain Control" came Shultz's voice, "received your ETA and complying, however it will be hell trying to land in this Weather"

"Copy that Control, see you soon, over and out" said Neil "that is if we survive the storm landing" he added off the radio, Bernard groaned and called over the wind at Bianca "I knew we've should of taken the train",

"What are you talking about?" called Sunflora "this is the most fun I've had in ages, Whoo-Hoo!"

As Neil attempted to land, there was a strong updraft that knocked Neil and the three mice backward,

"I'm gonna try somthin', hang on!" called Neil as he folded his wings up as he plunged towards the mountain, Bernard covered his eyes.

On the landing platform, Shultz watched dive whilst guiding the albatross towards the facility, he watched as Neil dived down beneath the platform and then swooping up to level out and successfully.

Shultz pushed the boarding ramp over so that Bernard, Bianca and Sunflora could disembark off of Neil, "I'll be waitin' here for youse" he said as Shultz guided them to the ventilation entrance,

"Glad the three of you could make it" said Shultz as they hurried toward JC's cell "the power cut will be in 2 minutes so he can get out on his end".

As the clock in JC's cell stuck 10pm, the lights went out indicating that the power was out, JC focused on becoming smaller, and he shank to the size of the little white mouse who had delivered the notes and map,

"Time to see if this friend of mine is legit" he said to himself, hoisting the grate off the vent and running off into it.

The maze of vents was complex, but with the map he found his way toward the exit, suddenly he came to a shear drop that the map said that he had to take, so, with the confidence that his wings would unfurl he jumped.

At that very moment, the four mice had arrived at the bottom of the shear drop that JC had jumped from, they looked up and through the darkness they saw JC plummeting towards them, his wings hadn't opened, they scurried around but in the next second, JC had landed on top of them.

All of them were slightly dazed however JC hadn't realized of who was with him as he looked up the vent he jumped down, "it's a good thing I landed on something soft" he said,

"Yeah, us", JC received the shock of his life; talking mice.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Chapter Six: Escape

JC had never been scared before in his life, but this was terrifying to him; four mice, in clothing that could talk. He jumped up and placed a force field between himself and the mice.

Bernard, Sunflora and Shultz tried to break the barrier to get to him, Bianca attempted to, but she passed through the force field as though it wasn't there.

"JC, I am Bianca, you contacted me through your mind" she said,

"no!" said JC "you're an illusion Heilter made to stop me from escaping",

Bianca sighed, she closed her eyes and focused on JC's mind, JC felt her presence in his mind and tried to resist, however he lapsed in a state of conscious unconscious as they both connected telepathically, and JC saw the blurry image of the same figure he spoke to nearly two days ago, suddenly the figure's image sharpened into the white mouse who was standing in front of him.

JC and Bianca opened their eyes and held a hand, or in Bianca's case a paw, up to the others, as they touched a small ember and a light breeze expelled from them.

"You're a Mystic" said JC, lowering the barrier,

"That's all fine and everything" said Shultz, whom JC forgot along with Bernard and Sunflora, "the generators will start up any second now",

"We must get going" Bianca told JC,

"Ok" he said "but what about my personal effects?"

"Our route takes us past were your things are" replied Shultz.

JC nodded and the five of them sped off down the vents, they stopped a few minutes later at a ceiling grate, Shultz said "your things are down there",

JC looked through the grate slats into the room and saw what he was seeking, suddenly the lights came on "Generator 1 is online" came the announcement over the P.A. system, they all glanced at the wall clock that said 22:15.

JC then grabbed the rope that Shultz had, tied it around his waist and slipped through the slats, Bernard, Sunflora and Shultz lowered JC down but they ran out of rope,

"Why'd you stop?" called JC "I only have a few inches to go",

"We've ran out of rope" Shultz replied,

Suddenly the rope went slack so they pulled it in, only to find that JC wasn't tied onto the end, a minute later something appeared before them, it was a humanoid figure with two eagles wings protruding from his back; it was JC.

"I'm glad they finally decided to open" he said folding them up again,

Bernard felt JC's back but the wings weren't there, he was shocked,

"Where'd they disappear too?" he stuttered,

JC shrugged and gestured to Shultz for them to continue as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Meanwhile in the control room, Heilter and Hoffman were calmly observing the generators start-up procedure, "we're three minutes out to Generator 2 activation" called one of the operators, Heilter nodded in approval and said "have someone go down and check on JC and Ra", however one of the guards saluted and said nervously "s-s-sir, afraid to report that both subjects have escaped".

Heilter glared at him and, with his mind, picked the guard up and threw across the room, hit the opposite wall and slumped over, unmoving.

"Generator 2 up and running" came the call "all non-essential systems are up and running", Heilter grinned venomously as the operators and engineers worked franticly to get the third and final generator operational.

Back in the vents, JC glanced at his watch, it was only 22:25, "they got the second generator running 5 minutes early" he said to everyone's surprise,

"Then we got to triple-time-it" commanded Sunflora as they ran at breakneck speed back to the albatross landing strip, which was in sight.

Elise was waiting at the landing strip with Neil, when Bernard, Bianca, Sunflora, JC and Shultz exited the vent opening, "I'm all ready for lift-off" said Neil, JC screeched to a halt and asked to himself "do all the animals in this world talk?",

"JC, over here" called Bianca, he ran over to her and Elise said sweetly "sorry I wasn't able see you in your cell tonight", that's when JC realized that she was the little white mouse.

He hauled himself onto Neil who said "welcome aboard Albatross Airlines, Fasten your seatbelts! No smoking. Just sit back & leave the driving to me!", the four of them buckled their seatbelts and Neil ran off the landing strip and soared off away from the facility, JC looked back relived that he was out of there but tired from the escape, as were the rest, so they all fell asleep instantly.

A second later the third generator came online as Heilter watched the albatross fly away, "next time you won't be so lucky" he said pacing towards his troops "get on the wireless to every group around the country and tell them 'not to go after any mystic activity in the area' when the time comes, JC will come to me and when that happens, I'll be released from this ugly mortal shell", and with these words the room was full of muttering, but he paid no attention to them as he turned on his heel and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Aid Society Greetings

Chapter Seven: Rescue Aid Society Greetings

JC was the first to wake at dawn, his first thoughts that what had happened last night was all a dream,

"Morning JC" said Neil "sleep well?"

"Yes" he replied "and you need to get some yourself, I'll take over your flying for a while"

He slipped out of the sardine can seat and stepped up onto the edge, breathing deeply, feeling like a high-diver on a diving platform, then, after gathering all his courage, he jumped and, as he predicted, his wings unfurled.

"Alright Neil, I'm coming up underneath you" he said as he grew to a size slightly bigger than Neil,

Neil braced himself as JC slowly ascended under him and he successfully landed on JC's back,

"That was easier than I thought" sighed Neil, folding his wings up and lay down for a sleep.

"This is your co-pilot speaking" said JC "your captain is now off duty for a rest but will be back on duty in a few hours" and following the announcement, Bernard, Bianca and Sunflora woke,

"What are you doing down there" asked Bernard a little worried,

"I figured that Neil needed a rest after flying for nearly two days without rest" replied JC "and I decided that I should take over from him for a while".

The journey south-east to New-York that day was uneventful, and at sunset Neil re-took control of the flying while the three mice and miniaturised human slept and early the next morning they reached New-York,

"New-York tower, this is Albatross flight 1-7 over" said Neil

"Fight 1-7 this is New-York tower, is that you Uncle Neil?" came an all-too familiar voice to Bernard and Bianca, it was none other than their Devils Bayou pilot; Orville,

"Yeah this is Neil, Orville, I have four passenger aboard, requesting permission for landing over"

"Ok fight 1-7, you are clear for landing, over"

"10-4 tower, over and out".

Neil banked round to align himself with the runway setup for the Albatross Airline flights, Bernard braced himself because the platform Neil was landing on was slippery from some rain, Neil swooped down and landed perfectly as he did in Alaska "Your captain thank you for flying Albatross Airlines, have a nice day" said Neil as a clumsy looking albatross with old-fashioned plane goggles & a purple scarf approached "Bernard, Bianca, it's been a while hasn't it?" he asked, "Orville!" exclaimed Bianca as Bernard and JC unloaded the luggage off of Neil "it's so good to see you again, how've you been?"

"I'm alright, still haven't managed to land without crashing" Orville replied as Bernard, Sunflora and JC approached, JC was carrying all the luggage with no problem, Bernard was eyeing him with disbelief, Sunflora was muscular compared to JC who was tall and skinny.

JC looked around as the early morning fog lifted, he gasped in amazement at the vastness of the city, "incredible" he muttered,

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came Bianca's voice behind him, he turned and nodded "the most beautiful sight I had ever seen" he said in a tone that sounded as though he never been abducted. Behind them, Sunflora and Bernard were discussing the plan to get JC to the RAS

"I suggest" Bianca and JC heard from Bernard "that Bianca takes JC to the RAS and the two of us meet them there after we drop the luggage back home", Sunflora agreed to this idea and she and Bernard took half of the total luggage each.

When they'd reached the street level, Bernard and Sunflora went one way, towards the Porcelain Pagoda, and JC and Bianca headed the other way, towards the RAS, however JC ducked into a dark alley and emerged at his full size, "ok Bianca, like this I'll be able to blend in with the crowd and we'll get to the RAS quicker" he said as he picked Bianca up carefully and placed her on his shoulder behind his shoulder length, black hair "by the way, where is the RAS?" he asked after a few meters,

"At the United Nations" replied Bianca, whom was giving him detailed directions, as they got nearer to the UN, JC placed Bianca onto the ground and shrunk himself back down so they could take the underground entrance.

As they were reaching the end, Bianca looked around to JC, he had stopped a second ago, and she saw that he was nervous, Bianca smiled sweetly and held out her paw for JC to take, he looked at it for a second and took it. They walked into the main hall where they were greeted with a grand applause, the Chairmouse stepped forward "JC, welcome to the Rescue Aid Society" JC stared around, the delegate mice were cheering out words of welcome to him in their native languages.

"JC, now it's time for me to ask one thing, and one thing only" the Chairmouse said holding out a small box "will you join the Rescue Aid Society?" JC stared at him and around the room, all eyes were focused on him, he sighed and said pushing the box back to the Chairmouse "sorry, I can't", the Chairmouse nodded quietly and said "understandable" as Bernard and Sunflora arrived, JC ran out of the room past them, they both stared at Bianca and all three followed after him.


	8. Chapter 8: JC's Story

Chapter Eight: JC's Story

Bianca, Bernard and Sunflora searched the whole RAS and UN looking for JC, the eventually found him sitting on the roof, peering out over the water. They slowly approached him, Bernard spoke out "JC? Are you ok?" JC didn't answer, all he said was "I never wanted any of this to happen" Bernard Bianca and Sunflora looked at each other in confusion, JC then started to explain his whole past from the time he was nine;

_The Australian city of Newcastle was alive with excitement, he had been asked to go to go to a city celebration with his friend Alexia, they were playing around on top of a platform along with 5 other kids, _

'_Alexia' he called 'be careful not to fall', 'oh Jeff' she replied 'don't worry, I won't fall off…' that's when she lost her balance on the edge. Alexia fell backwards and he held out a hand to reach to her, but then she stopped falling, she was suspended by her heels on the edge of the platform, every time he moved his hand up or down, alexia's body mimicked it. Then he realized that he was the one who had her life literally in his hands, he pulled her back, 'alexia, are you ok' he asked, she just stared at him, unsure of what happened. 'You're a freak' she said finally, her expression of hatred and fear, alexia started chanting the word freak over and over as did the other kids. He held his hands over his ears but it didn't block out the insulting chant, tears rolled down his cheeks and he started to grip his hair, then white light started pouring out of various parts of his body, first his eyes, then his ears, then his mouth, finally, his whole body was glowing white. Alexia and the other kids saw this and started running, but his whole body exploded, destroying everything and everyone._

_When the smoke finally cleared, he saw that he was standing in what looked like a warzone, then he started to run home, his mother, who saw the whole thing, cried hard 'your powers have come through' she said 'but…..I didn't expect this', they both hurried home. Days later, a mysterious man came to their door, asking about him, the man, who identified himself as Heilter, attacked his mother but she held her own against Heilter until the boy managed to escape._

'I haven't seen her since' JC finished, Bernard, Bianca and Sunflora were lost for words, they looked at each other, Bianca crossed over and sat down next to him, she placed a paw on his shoulder 'until you can see her again' she started saying 'why don't I be a mother figure to you?'.

JC smiled and they hugged, tears flowing out of JC's eyes 'Bianca, your then nicest and understanding being I've met' he then kissed her cheek softly and laid his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair, Bernard and Sunflora joined them and they all shared a hug, 'this is the closest thing to a family I've had for 9 years'.


	9. Chapter 9: Mystical Training Begins

Chapter Nine: Mystical Training Begins

JC spent his first couple of days in New York wandering around the streets, coming to grips as to what had transpired earlier that week. Bernard, Bianca and Sunflora were helping him settle in to their home while JC tried to find suitable work; in the end he accepted a cleaner's position at the R.A.S. as a starting point. A week later, he was cleaning the floor near the Chairmouse's office when he got an idea for him to be stronger at his next encounter with Heilter.

He stood in front of the Chairmouse's door and knocked, "come in" came the Chairmouse's cheerful voice and JC entered "ah JC, here to clean up?"

He hesitated then said "well…Mr Chairmouse…"

"Please" the Chairmouse interrupted "call me Charles, I do have a name"

"Sorry…Charles, I was wondering…if it wasn't too much trouble…"

"Yes yes, go on"

"I was wondering…if you…well…can you help me be the person I was meant to be?"

Charles looked at JC, although he was going to decline the request, but he said "I'd be glad to, and if some if the representatives are willing to help also, I'll inquire them about it"

This made JC smile greatly "thankyou sir" he said

The Chairmouse chuckled "no trouble at all for a Mystic" he replied.

Over the next week JC was trained up with the masters of different skills and techniques; mixed martial arts, sword combat, meditation, and spiritual focus, with these new skills, JC became faster and stronger, and also learnt new techniques; the ability to create fire from his body, able to create a glowing red sword, and a better link to Bianca through the telepathic connection they shared.

He practiced using these new abilities with the ones he already knew, making up new combinations, before long, he mastered these and demonstrated them in the backyard of the porcelain pagoda, helping Bianca with building up her untapped powers.

On the following Wednesday, Bernard and Bianca's Australian mouse friend Jake came around to help out with the wedding, but he also assisted JC and Bianca with some combat skills that he picked up during his adventures in the outback, and, like her did when he first saw Bianca, he took a shine to Sunflora.

"Whew, this is exhausting" said Bianca during a training session "I don't think I've exercised as much as that"

"And that was only the warm-up" chuckled JC "you sure you're an R.A.S. agent?" this made Bianca, Jake and, who she hadn't noticed until now, Bernard and Sunflora laugh,

"You did well Bianca" said Sunflora "but JC's right, you need to get better", Bernard nodded in agreement.

"But we're confident in your abilities Miss B" added Jake with encouragement,

JC patted Bianca's shoulder "we'll continue when you and Bernard are married",

This gave Bianca a great shock "I almost forgot, it's on in 4 days, and we're hardly ready!" this made Bernard and Sunflora panic with her, until Jake let out a shrill whistle

"C'mon now mates, if we worry about this, the problem will be much worse" he said as he grabbed the checklist "ok, have we got the clothing for the bride, groom, bridesmaid and best man?"

"We do" said Bernard, Jake nodded and crossed it off,

"Flowers?"

"Yep"

"Venue?"

"No"

"I'll speak to Charles about having it in the R.A.S." said JC,

"Good, the only things left are the cake and the best man" said Jake,

"We have a cake, but no best man" said Bianca, and in unison, the four mice looked at JC, who looked around, expecting someone else to be there.

"Umm…why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked,

"Simple mate" said Jake "we all want you to be the best man, you'll be perfect"

"But I don't know anything about weddings"

"We'll fix that" said Sunflora,

JC sighed "what have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
